


Here's how to kiss

by Rohkan



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohkan/pseuds/Rohkan
Summary: Anissa teaches Jennifer how to kiss and then some.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"You've seriously never been kissed Jen?" Anissa asked. Jen quietly shook her head looking embarassed. "What about Khalil?" All this stuff with him went down before we even had our first kiss." Anissa was extremely surprised by this seeing as her sister always looked like she was in love whenever he came up, she thought they would have kissed. "You must think I'm a total weirdo huh Anissa?" Said Jen with one tear going down her cheek. "Of course not sis if anything I wanna help you." Said Anissa wiping the tear from Jen's face. "Really! That's awesome but how are you gonna help me?" She said confused. "We are gonna kiss." Said Anissa. "But we're sisters isn't that weird?" Said Jen. "Its just practice Jen don't think to much of it." Jen was still unsure but decided to go with it. "Ok Jen first put your hand on my waist and your other hand on my shoulder. Jen did as she was instructed giving her sisters waist a tight squeeze and putting her other hand on her shoulder. Anissa then placed one hand on the side of Jennifer's neck and her other hand on Jen's ass pulling her closer. Jen gave a small yelp at the pull. Anissa then brought Jen's face to hers and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Jen's eyes were tightly shut at the start but she slowly started to relax after a while. They then pulled away and Anissa said "Ok now we're gonna add some tounge" as she pulled Jen back in for round 2. Jen poked her tounge into her sisters mouth and Anissa added her own. Jen was getting more comfortable in the kiss so she added more tounge and brought a hand up to place on Anissa's breast. Anissa opened her mouth up for Jen and fought her tounge. While Jen decided to bring her other hand and cup Anissa's ass. Anissa while not breaking the kiss unbuttoned Jens shirt and pants and put her hand in Jens panties rubbing her pussy. Jen moaned into the kiss and walked Anissa to the bed still liplocked. Anissa took Jens shirt and bra off while Jen helped her with her clothes. After they were done Anissa got on top of Jen and started kissing her neck while rubbing her bare pussy. Jen moaned from the pleasure she was receiving from her sister. Anissa then put two fingers in her pussy and kissed Jens lips before she could scream. Jen was on cloud nine being dominated by her big sister. Anissa then finger fucked Jen while Jen wrapped her arms around Anissa's neck. Jen's pussy was gushing juices everywhere and Anissa was dominating her tounge while fucking her. Jen felt something coming and broke the kiss yelling "ANISSA!!!!!!" And cummed all over Anissa's hand. Jen then grabbed Anissa's chin and pulled her in for another long soft kiss.


	2. Add Mom?

Anissa and Jennifer were currently still laying in bed kissing. "So Jen." Anissa said breaking the kiss. "How would you feel about adding mom to this little party?" "MOM!?!?" Jen said yelling. "Shhhhh. Not so loud, and yes mom I've thought she was gorgeous since day one." Jen had a bad feeling about this. "But Anissa isn't it enough that were doing it and we're sisters?" Anissa gave Jen a soft kiss on the lips, "yes Jen but I want to do this with the two people I love the most." Jen was still wary of this but decided to go with it. They both got out of bed put there clothes on and waited for mom to get home since dad was on patrol that night. Jen was still nervous about this but Anissa soothed her will little kisses on her neck and lips. After a while Lynn came home after another day of looking over the Meta Children. "Mom you're home!" Said Anissa running to her and giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek a tad bit longer than necessary. Lynn was confused by this the rubbed it off and hugged Jen. They all sat on the couch together to talk about there day. "Yeah me and Jen have mainly been hanging out doing sister bonding stuff." Anissa said shooting a sly look at Jen who looked away. "That's great it always makes me so happy to know you guys get along so well." Said lynn. "So how was your day mom?" Jen said putting her hand on Lynn's thigh. "Oh just as rough as usual, coworkers being assholes as always but the kids are doing great." Said Lynn. "That's great mom said Anissa putting her hand on Lynn's other thigh. "You girls are touchy today aren't you?" "No mom we're just happy your home." Said Jen as she put her hand on Lynn's breast. "Yeah mom just relax." Said Anissa as she grabbed Lynn's chin, turned her face to her and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Lynn's eyes shot open and her mind raced. "Why is Anissa kissing me? And why haven't I stopped her yet? Is that Jen's hand on my breast?" While her mouth was being prodded by Anissa's tounge Jen decided to bring her hand around and cup her breast. Anissa moaned into the kiss while Jen started to kiss Lynn's neck. "Did they plan this?" Lynn thought between kisses. She tried to stop them but deep down inside she didn't want to. She fought Anissa's tounge back into her mouth before turning to kiss Jennifer. Jen put her hand on the side of Lynn's neck while Anissa kissed the other side. Anissa put her hand down Lynn's panties and rubbed her pussy while Jen and Lynn made out. "Wow mom you're already so wet down here, are you enjoying this mommy?" Said Anissa in a sly tone. Lynn broke her liplock with Jen and captured Anissa's smirking lips while laying on her. Jen then started to kiss down Lynn's body, kissing and sucking her breasts then she started eating Lynn's pussy. Lynn moaned hard into Anissa's mouth and grabbed Anissa's breasts to stabilize. Lynn then brought two fingers into Anissa's pussy pumping them hard. Anissa wrapped her arms around Lynn's neck while Lynn pounded away at her pussy. Anissa then found Jen's pussy and put three fingers into her. "Mommy I'm gonna CUUUUUUM!!!!" Both sisters screamed in unison. Jen fell backwards on the couch and Anissa ended up falling asleep while Jen and Lynn madeout for the rest of the night till sunrise.


End file.
